Gene delivery into hematopoietic stem cells is a key component of intracellular immunization as a therapeutic strategy for AIDS. Since most hematopoietic stem cells are non-dividing, efficient methods for introduction of foreign DNA into such cells are required. The proposed research is directed to the development of electronic pulse delivery technology for the effective transfer of anti-HIV ribozyme genes into human CD34+ cells. The EPD application protocols, pulse parameters and gene transfer buffers will be developed for the above purpose.